khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrivener
Adjustments to base warlock: *'Unburdened: '''Drop armour proficiency. *'Grave Attunement: Gain resistance to necrotic damage. If the scrivener already possesses resistance to necrotic damage, additionally double proficiency bonus on saves versus necromantic effects or forced translocation. *'''Modified spellcasting: All spells are spell-trigger with range of touch, via ink. Applying ink does not use a spell slot. Triggering ink does and follows the same range the original spell does. Tradition Features: *Level 1: Halt Undead: Similar to a cleric's ability to turn undead, the Scrivener quickly pens a command to those beyond death to heel. Those failing a Wisdom save must stop moving and hold their position, ceasing aggressive action. The Scrivener can use this ability once per short or long rest. **At level 5, this ability gains a secondary quality: As a free action the Scrivener can alter their verse to a command to terminate or submit - a secondary Constitution save or Charisma save is required to avoid either taking damage as the Cleric ability Destroy Undead or be charmed by the Scrivener. *Level 6: Mirror Gateway: The Scrivener can, once per long rest, establish a gateway network connecting a number of mirrors. The Scrivener must be present at all of these mirrors and ring it in verse rendering it unique among gate networks, able to tie one mirror to the network per short rest. **The number of mirrors a Scrivener can have in each gate network is equal to the Proficiency Bonus. So, at level 6, a network may be established between three mirrors. **Each gate network freely permits travel between any two points along its circuit. **Individuals rushing the network - passing more than one individual through per round - will be disoriented and sickened. **Gate networks are initially impermanent. At level 15, once established, a gate network lasts for years. **Such a mirror must be large enough to permit a humanoid to pass through it unimpeded. For purposes of this ritual, any reflective surface can pass as a mirror - though a clear reflection ensures safe transit. *Level 10: Graverobber: Once per long rest the Scrivener may cast superior forms of either Animated Dead or Raise Dead without using a spell slot. The Scrivener cannot use this ability if any of its effects are currently active, even after a long rest. **If using this ability toward Animate Dead, the Scrivener may target one more corpse than normal. ***Any undead raised by the Scrivener add their proficiency bonus to attack and damage rolls, and their level to HP. **If using this ability toward Raise Dead, the individual suffers no penalties but is additionally under the effect of Revenancy for a number of days based on how severe their injuries were. ***Revenancy is a liminal state of death - it conveys immunity to pain, poison, disease, and starvation, but also conveys a susceptibility to turning/halting and an occasional existential malaise. **Finally, if the Scrivener is driven to the point of death without having used this ability, they may apply Revenancy to themselves and stave off the kiling blow. *Level 14: Soul Sacrifice: Once per long rest the Scrivener may separate their soul from their body. The body can continue to act and follows simple psychic instructions given by the Scrivener on their turn. Meanwhile, for a number of rounds equal to the Scrivener's Charisma bonus, they are incorporeal and have a wraithly impact on any entity through which they pass while moving. On activating this ability, the Scrivener chooses a line of effect equal to their move speed, applying that wraithly impact to all entities along it and placing their wraith at its terminus as they explosively eject their own phantom from themselves. **If the Scrivener's body is slain while separated from it in this manner, they have a number of turns equal to their Con bonus to raise it by some fashion. Otherwise, the Scrivener is effectively dead and a ghost. Spell List Add the following spells to the Scrivener's warlock spell list: *''Level 1'': Inflict Wounds, False Life *''Level 2: Gentle Repose, Lesser Restoration'' *''Level 3: Animate Dead, Speak With Dead'' *''Level 4: Death Ward, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum'' *''Level 5: Passwall, Raise Dead''